Trial of Tears
by flytoms
Summary: The loss of a spouse has a great affect on one. See if you can guess which one of our favorite duo survives :


Sorry for the depressing note of the story, but I hope it turns out good. Reviews are very helpful.  
  
Arlington Cemetery October 2003  
  
Parking the car in its usual spot, the officer got out and headed to the grass. Passing by many wives, daughters, sons, husbands, brothers and sisters who sacrificed their lives for the good of their nation and its people to get to a certain one. This grave held someone who was particularly special, died saving four little girls in Afghanistan in the 2003 war.  
To a passer by the officer was just one more family member left behind, but this officer was a spouse left behind with their one week old daughter, to raise alone. Someone who would have to do all the things they dreamed of doing together, alone.  
The officer bent down and ran tentative fingers over the name that dawned the gravestone, paused to talk before leaving the roses and heading back to the car.  
"I love you, it's been a week and I can already see Sarah's resemblance to you."  
  
Arlington Cemetery December 2003  
  
The officer exited the car and walked the now very familiar path to the to familiar gravestone.  
"Today was Sarah's first Christmas. I took her to the Roberts for dinner, she's with them now, so I could come see you. AJ is getting big, he is pretty grown up for a four year old, he understands that you're not coming back." stopping to wipe away a tear and look around. "I miss you so much." the tears now falling nonstop.  
  
Arlington Cemetery March 2006  
  
The same SUV pulls up a little later than most days, but not to late. The same officer gets out, walks the same path, to the same grave. Talks to the grave a little bit just like every other day  
"Today's our anniversary. Harriet was the only person who ever said your name today. Everyone in the office was on edge, and helping more than usual. I hate it. I hate everything without you. The only thing about life I don't hate is Sarah, she is a part of you and it shows everyday." the officer held back the tears, starting to get better about not crying on a daily basis.  
The officer laid the rose on top the gravestone saluted and walked back to the car, as was done everyday.  
  
Arlington Cemetery October 2007  
  
As everyday for the last four years the officer parked the car got out and walked to the grave of a lost love.  
"Today was Sarah's fourth birthday, thought I'm sure you are aware of that." the officer looked back to where their daughter stood a few feet away. "I brought her with me today. Last week she asked me why she didn't have two parents like AJ did. I know I should be strong for her and be able to deal with it by now, but with that one simple question I broke down again. So I brought her with me today to try and explain." gesturing for her to come forward.  
Sarah stepped forward tentatively to her the gravestone. The officer kneeled down with her and explained what had happened. After this was done it seemed apparent that Sarah understood as AJ did, but didn't seem to understand that it was forever, there would never be a chance to have both of her parents.  
After saying goodbye the officer stood up and walked to the car holding Sarah's hand.  
  
Arlington Cemetery January 2026  
  
The officer exited the car as many days before. Walked the familiar path to the familiar spot under the oak tree. Today the officer was not the only one to visit that grave. A young man was currently at the grave seeming to be talking to it. The officer upon seeing someone at the grave slowed the pace not recognizing the individual.  
Hearing someone walk up behind him, AJ Roberts looked up to see who it was.  
"AJ?"  
"Sorry, you're early. I should be going." he said as he started to turn and go.  
"Wait AJ. You can stay." AJ turned back to the officer and tried to smile a little knowing what was coming next. "Why are you here?"  
"I came to get permission from both of Sarah's parents to ask her hand in marriage. I was going to wait until you got home to ask you, but I may as well do it now." AJ shifted uncomfortably under the officer's gaze. "Um...may I ask your daughter's hand in marriage?"  
"Don't pee your pants AJ." the officer said smiling, "and you have permission to ask, but so help me if you hurt my little girl I will personally hunt you down and make you regret your whole existence." AJ nodded "dismissed."  
AJ saluted and practically ran to his car  
"Well I guess you've had enough surprises for today, I am going to head home. Scaring the pants off of my godson was enough for me today." the officer looked down to the grave, "God I'm getting old. Our daughter is getting married." a tear streaked down the rosy cheek. "I should go before I get a cold."  
With that said the officer went back to the car and drove off.  
  
Arlington Cemetery May 2028  
  
Getting out of the car just as the past twenty five years, but this time was like the very first time. Exiting the car was an older version of the officer in full dress uniform. Walking to the gravestone holding the same sadness inside as the first time.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late today. It's a special day." the officer stopped to wipe away the tears before continuing. "Sarah got married today, our little girl got married today." stopping again unable to stop the tears from falling. "Our baby girl got married, without you. God I miss you. Why did you have to go in there?" asking no one imparticular, knowing the answer already but needing to ask.  
After setting out a rose and leaving a poloroid of their daughters wedding, the officer got up and walked to the car and drove off.  
  
Arlington Cemetery August 2030  
  
An old tired officer stepped out of the car today. Accompanied by a much younger Sarah and her husband. The three officers made their way to the all to familiar grave.  
"Hey hunny, I brought some company." pausing for a second to wave them forward. "I brought Sarah and AJ, they have something special to tell you." the two of them stepped forward.  
"Hello, um, well we brought someone too." AJ stammered, looking to his wife. "Meet your grandson, Matthew Harmon Roberts."  
Sarah stepped forward to speak to the parent she never knew, but knew everything about, for the first time since she was a little girl. "We named him after Uncle Mat, I never met him, but..." she had to take a moment to collect herself, "I've never met you either." she stated plainly.  
Her husband enveloped her in a hug as the tears started to form in her eyes, as in her parent's eyes.  
Tears ran down a retired Admiral's face. For a lost love, for the woman who never had a chance to know both parents, and finally for a spouse that was never to know what forever meant.  
As the three officers left, the retired old man did as usual, stood there and watched the pain and suffering he saw daily in one officer's heart, form in the other two. 


End file.
